


a mouthful of thorns

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, dukeceit, putting others first spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit regrets what he said.It's not because of the effect on Roman.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 284





	a mouthful of thorns

As soon as Janus sinks down, the exultation of Thomas admitting that he was right vanishes like a pricked soap bubble, leaving nothing but guilt and dread to flood back in. His acidic words to Roman scribe themselves across his brain. _Roman, thank God you don't have a mustache. Otherwise between you and Remus, I wouldn't know who the evil twin is!_

He swallows hard, willing back nausea. How could he say that? No matter what Roman said- no matter how hurt and provoked-

Remus is sprawled out on the couch when he returns, his head dangling off the side. He jumps up when he sees Janus, his mouth already stretching in a manic smile.

"Double D!" He crows, making finger guns at Janus. "How'd it go?"

"I need to tell you something," Janus says. His voice sounds dead. Remus's forehead scrunches in concern, but he plops down willingly enough.

"Are you okay, JJ?" Remus asks, tilting his head to one side. "Did they do something? Did my brother do something? Because I can make him wish a morning star to the head is the least of his worries if he-"

"Just listen," Janus says, interrupting him. "Please? I-" He looks down at his gloved hands and winces. "I told Thomas my name." Remus's mouth sags open in surprise.

"You did?" Remus asks. Janus nods.

"Roman- Roman laughed," he says, and tears prickle the corners of his eyes at the admission. He knows it shouldn't bother him and yet it does. It does so much, and he doesn't know how to contain it all anymore. "He compared it to a middle school librarian and said it was stupid."

"He's stupid," Remus says at once, scowling. "Your name's brilliant, Janus."

"I got angry," Janus continues, closing his eyes briefly. Then he opens them again. He doesn't deserve to hide himself away from Remus's hurt like that. "I said something- something I regret so much, Remus, I'm so sorry." Remus stills on the couch, his hands quivering in his lap.

"What- what did you say?" Remus questions. Janus swallows again.

"Roman, thank God you don't have a mustache. Otherwise between you and Remus, I wouldn't know who the evil twin is." The words are ash in his mouth, and it hurts exquisitely sharply to see the pain flash across Remus's eyes.

"You aren't evil," Janus says quietly. "I'm sorry, Remus. I know an apology isn't enough, but-"

"It's okay," Remus says.

"It's _not_ ," Janus insists. Tears threaten ever harder. "You deserve better. I shouldn't have lost my temper, I-"

"Hey," Remus says, reaching out and tugging Janus to sit down on the couch. "I'm the one who got hurt, right?"

"Yes," Janus says. Remorse clogs his throat.

"So I'm the one who should get to say if it's okay or not," Remus says. "And I say it's okay. I know you didn't mean it. I've said worse to Roman, you know."

"Yes, but he's your brother," Janus says weakly. "I share no such relation."

"Eh, you might as well," Remus says with a shrug. "If you really want to make it up to me, let's watch Elfen Lied again and snuggle." 

"Deal," Janus says. "I'll even make the popcorn."


End file.
